


Signs Of The Skrill

by tyomawrites



Series: The Signs Series [1]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dagur escaped from Outcast Island and returned to the remaining warriors of his Armada, he didn’t expect to see her still remaining, careful watch over his so-called ‘second in command’ with her battle axe drawn, always ready for a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably ended up like Riinaen Dracones, unfinished and abandoned until I can update it.

When Dagur escaped from Outcast Island and returned to the remaining warriors of his Armada, he didn’t expect to see her still remaining, careful watch over his so-called ‘second in command’ with her battle axe drawn, always ready for a fight. Bragi’s real name was Freyja, but she refused to be called that no matter what, and Dagur humored her, because he liked who she was. She’d had her tattoos done long before him, all through their childhood she would rub it in his face how she’d been much better than him… at everything. Over the three years he’d spent at Outcast Island, she’d found a way to send messages to him though rogue traders that were loyal to the Berserkers, managing to keep in contact.

Bragi had welcomed him back with open arms literally, her body slamming into him full force, wrapping her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder with a sigh of relief, tension fading from her body as she relaxed. Dagur’s arms came up to wrap around her reflexively and to press against her back with his open palms, fingers splayed over her armour, firm and grounding.

“Welcome back Dagur.” She breathed when she finally pulled away from him, looking up at him with bright, hopeful eyes, before she broke out into a smile, fingers coming up to run over his faded tattoos around his eye, the three blue stripes faded from the strong vibrant blue she last saw on him to a pale, almost transparent colour.

He raised his hand and gripped her wrist, pulling it away from his face, still holding it to his chest. His fingers tightened around her bracer, digits pressing into the material.

“Bragi…  it’s been a while.” His face snapped to the side as she hit him with her free hand. The men on the ships gasped in surprise, some, who knew Bragi and her relationship with Dagur didn’t, watching with the familiarity that came with the way Bragi glared at Dagur.

“Three years Dagur! Three damn years of leading your armada!” She growled, pulling her wrist away from Dagur, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Bragi, I know you’re ups-” Dagur tried to say calmly before Bragi poked him in the chest, interrupting him.

“I’m more than upset you- you bastard. Three years!” She shouted at him.

“Bragi come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Dagur retorted, raising his arms in disbelief as she turned away from him, barking an order for the men to man the ship, before she grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the Captains’ quarters.

“Sit your ass down and shut your mouth Dagur!” She barked, slamming the door to the quarters shut before she turned back to glare at him. Dagur stared back sheepishly. She paced back and forth in front of him a few times before stopping and tilting her head. “Three years… of reining in rogue Berserkers and Outcasts. Three years of running your fucking Armada for you, three years of Magnus trying to take over what I fought for, while I thought they killed you!” Dagur flinched at the anger seeping into her tone. Bragi clenched her fists, biting her lip before staring dead straight into Dagur’s eyes. “You didn’t send any replies to my latest letters, I… I thought you were dead Dagur. I thought I lost my best friend…“

Dagur stood from the chair, walking over to her, lifting Bragi’s hands from where her fists were clenched at her sides. His hands slid into hers, lifting them under his tunic to his chest, pressed against warm skin.

“I’m still here. Still got a heartbeat Bragi.” He assured. She shuffled closer, her hands still pressed to his chest. Dagur pulled her closer by her hands, his arms sliding up her arms, then down to her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder. Dagur felt her relax against her and she nodded into his shoulder, mumbling a quiet curse against it.

“You’re not alone anymore Bragi. I’m back and everything will be just fine.”

Bragi pulled away from Dagur with her hands still pressed against Dagur’s chest before poking at his chest. “Now change into your armour. I think you got some in there.”

Dagur nodded and turned on his heel, Bragi backed out of the room with a grin on her face as Dagur pulled his shirt over his head, back muscles flexing as he raised and lowered his arms, she scoffed as she crept out of the Captains’ Quarters, pausing when she noticed a few Outcasts staring at the quarters.

“What are you staring at?” She snarled, hand going to her battle axe strapped to her back. The Outcasts backed away nervously before turning and minding their own businesses. “Good.” She spat, moving to the front of the ship, looking over the crashing waves. As the sun rose over the horizon, Bragi rested her elbows against the edge of the boat, leaning over to stare at her reflection in the water before smiling as she heard the familiar sound of Dagur snapping at an outcast, the sound of armour clinking as he walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her as he leaned over the edge, imitating her.

“We’re going to the ship graveyard.” He told her, turning his head to shoot her a knowing look.

“You’re going after Hiccup aren’t you.” She stepped away from him as Savage approached Dagur. The Outcast stepped up to Dagur.

“Bragi, it’s okay.” Dagur turned as Savage interrupted. His jaw muscles jumped as he considered Savages words. He turned to her with a frown before murmuring to her, chin pressed against her temple as she leaned closer to him. “Looks like our trip to the graveyard is postponed until later this afternoon, which means we talk tactics Bragi, I want you to sit in on the meeting with me.”

“Gladly Dagur.” She shot a glare at Savage who was watching them with disapproval in his eyes. Savage always had a problem with Bragi leading the Armada with Dagur locked up on Outcast Island. She’d volunteered twice to go get him back herself, cursing the incompetence of the fools who Savage had sent to retrieve Dagur and failed but most men were against the notion of sending her in. Despite their mutual hatred, Savage had also reminded her that if Dagur trusted someone to lead his Armada it would have to be her. So she didn’t go, and Dagur didn’t come back... until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m still the chief.” His voice sounded shaky to himself. “You still have to listen to me.” He managed to harden his voice on the last note, glaring at Bragi.

Talking tactics was her favourite part of being Dagur’s real second in command. Since Dagur didn’t really like talking tactics he left his plans up to her. They’d decided to have their meeting on the deck, standing to one side where the other Outcasts and Berserkers couldn’t hear them without obviously eavesdropping.

Dagur wanted her to be on their ship when they would go find Hiccup. He wanted to show off his exploits when he finally had the Hooligan kiss his boots like he was supposed. She was his second, his back up, so why the hell was Savage suggesting that she stay behind? Dagur pursed his lips, fitting his fingertips together as he tapped them thoughtfully against each other.

“We should have a backup plan. In case this doesn’t work… I agree with Savage, Dagur.” Bragi was agreeing with Savage? When did that happen? He puffed out his chest like a robin, eyes narrowing at Savage.

“And why do you agree with him?” He questioned. Bragi rolled her eyes before sighing, jutting her lips out before she answered.

“Because you never listen to plans and you never focus on tactics” She stressed that point, arms crossing. Dagur pouted, eyes flitting back and forth between Savage and Bragi before he stopped on Savage.

“And what do you propose this plan would be?” Savage and Bragi glanced at each other before Bragi answered, sounding sure of herself.

“When you go to the graveyard… Savage and the others will take away my armour and my axes. They’ll put fake chains on me and call me a traitor, try to throw me overboard. I’ve helped Hiccup remember, when we were younger, I’ll get Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders too rescue me so I can spy on them and offer them false information.” She explained, eyes searching Dagur’s face. Dagur paused, brow furrowed and a frown sitting on his face as he thought over the plan. Bragi chewed on her bottom lip waiting for Dagur’s response. The plan would mean that she’d be separated from Dagur again, this time, she’d be the one leaving the Armada.

“What about the Night Fury, and the other dragons?” Why was Dagur pointing out the small flaws in her plan? Didn’t he want to capture Hiccup?

“It’ll be fine, I can lie my way out of anything remember, besides, I’ll blame it on the fact I smell like you half the time.” She retorted. She didn’t understand why Dagur was suddenly against this plan. He’d usually jump at the first chance at getting his ‘brother’ to kiss his boots but now it was like Dagur had lost interest in finding him, and it was weird too, because this was Dagur, he had a dragon’s determination, its’ stubbornness and its’ temper.

She obviously wasn’t listening to what Dagur was saying because when she met his eyes again he glared, annoyed.

“You’re not listening? What’s the point of being my second in command if you can’t listen Bragi?” He snarled. She replied with a growl on her own before lowering her head in a submissive gesture, before Dagur repeated himself.

“You normally have plans that work well, so I’m trusting you on this, but I want you to have a weapon… Hiccup may be too trusting, but that girl of his isn’t.” Dagur sneered and kept his eyes locked on her. “You won’t mess up, you won’t give away anything… and you won’t touch Hiccup!”

“Like I want to anyway?” She scoffed. Dagurs’ eyes narrowed at her before he gripped her throat, lifting her slightly and squeezing experimentally, making her kick him in response. He loosened his grip and backed up.

“I’m still the chief.” His voice sounded shaky to himself. “You still have to listen to me.” He managed to harden his voice on the last note, glaring at Bragi.

Bragi could still feel his fingers pressed into the base of her throat, the lingering feeling of them squeezing. Three years ago he wouldn’t have dared don’t that, wouldn’t have had the confidence or power to actually grab her by the throat and lift her to threaten her. Anger surged through her body at Dagur. Of all the loyalties, the promises, the oaths she made to him, and he still believed she’d take his prize like that?

She snarled back, eyes hardening to ice, cold and calculating. “You’re forgetting I’m older than you, you’re forgetting I’ve been fighting to keep your Armada together. Your threats don’t scare me Dagur, and neither do you.”

Savage looked like he was about to back away from the scene, since the two Berserkers were glaring daggers at each other from either side of him.

“Just do what you need to do.” He waved his hand carelessly but before he could walk away, Bragi stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“You need to hurt me.” She said suddenly. Dagur halted, head cocking to the side as he stared at her, surprised.

“You… need me to hurt you.” He repeated, arching his eyebrows. Then again, his eyebrows were the most expressive feature of his body.

“To fit the story I’m telling the Hooligan tribe.” Dagur shook his head.

“Come up with a different story… I’m not hurting you.” Bragi shook her head, annoyed.

“Just do it Dagur, you’re not going to do any lasting damage. Just leave a few marks, try choking me again? Something to make it look like you hurt me!”

“Don’t push me Bragi!” He growled, stepping forward aggressively.

Savage jumped out of reach as Dagur launched himself forward at her when she poked her tongue out childishly to antagonize him. With the new build and muscle mass on built from three years on Outcast Island, it was easier for him to use his weight to bowl her over despite the obvious stance that she’d fallen into, bracing against him. Her back hit the wood of the deck with a loud crash, her battle axe skittered across the deck, knocked away from her by Dagur as he slammed his knees into her ribs, both hands coming to wrap around her throat, squeezing tightly. Bragi didn’t fight back, eyes locked on Dagur, hands laying compliant at her sides as she felt her lungs constrict, muscles tensing, resisting the urge to grab at Dagur’s hands as less air made it too her lungs with Dagurs’ hands pressing down on her esophagus. He pushed down on her chest with his knees. When her arms stopped twitching to move and her throat started to tinge a light blue, when his green eyes met her blue ones, they widened and he let go of her throat without a word, leaving her on the deck as he climbed off her, standing and dusting himself off, storming off, leaving her laying there gasping, one hand coming to hover Dagur’s handprints on her throat, the red contrasting against her skin. They would be bruised by the time the plan had gone into play, helping her perfectly. Her lungs worked double time, getting as much air into her as she could, a Berserker loyal to her helping her up, watching her carefully.

“Are you alright Captain?” He asked. She nodded, coughing as she lifted her head to eye the door of the Captains’ quarters.

“It was part of the plan Jokul… it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Her voice was hoarse as she answered him. She coughed again as she made her way to the Captains’ quarters, shrugging off help from Jokul and the other men on the ship. She needed to reassure Dagur that it was fine, because knowing her best friend, he’d take it way too seriously.

She didn’t knock on the door, pushing it open with her right hand, as her left  hovered over where Dagur had slammed his knee into her ribs. Dagur was facing away from the door, hands pressed against the edge of the table at the far end of the room. His nails were pressing into the wood, leaving shallow crescent markings as he stared at the wall in front of him.

“Dagur…” She murmured, walking around to stand next to him. “Dagur it’s okay.” She noticed Dagurs’ hands trembling as he dug his nails into the wood, muscles tense. She reached out to touch his hand gently, jumping back when Dagur whipped around, eyes wide.

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped, jerking away from her.

“Dagur wait!” She grabbed his wrist, tugging him back to her. She kept her hand on his wrist, gazing up at him, eyes searching his face. He stared back, his face twisted into fear… and outrage, eyes glinting in the lantern light in the cabin.

“You didn’t fight back…” He muttered, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch, eyelashes fluttering against his fingers before his hand slid down to hover over her neck, fitting over the handprints. “You just lay there and took it…” Her neck felt warm to the touch, right above the handprints. Her could feel the heat radiating off her, the heat he could have halted if he didn’t look into her eyes and let go.

“You had to do it Dagur… it’s the only way they’ll accept my story.” His brow darkened, eyes pinned on the hand prints around her neck.

“I could have killed you… I’d have killed you if… if I didn’t look at you. Thor!” His hand dropped from her neck as if she burnt him, pulling away from her hastily. Bragi kept her hand wrapped around her wrist, holding onto him.

“Dagur, hey!” The Berserker wasn’t listening to her, he began to breathe heavily, shaking his head, pulling away from her frantically. He lashed out, hitting her again in the ribs. Bragi grunted before grabbing his free arm, tripping him over and wrestling him to the ground, straddling his stomach, crossing his arms over his head. “Listen to me!” She yelled at him, wincing when her ribs pressed against Dagur’s armour.

Dagur lay there on his back, chest rising and falling as he panted, staring up at her. Bragi sighed as she murmured to him quietly. “Damn you Dagur, I’m fine… I dealt the same from my father, I can handle you. I’m alright… I’m fine and I’m here and you can’t hurt me.”

Dagur locked eyes with her for a second before they half closed, tension bleeding out of his muscles as he relaxed under her hold. Bragi relaxed her grip on his hands and he brought them down to her waist, mindful of her ribs.

“I can’t kill you, I can’t… I’d never-” She shushed him, knees pressing against his sides.

“Look at me, just look at me, I’m fine Dagur. See?” She motioned to herself, straddling his stomach. He nodded, eyes trained on her neck. Dagur could feel her relax above him, he ran his hands up her sides, fingers tangling at the loose hairs on the back her neck.

“You’re hurt because of me Bragi… You’re neck is like that because of me.”

“Oh… my Thor, shut up Dagur.” She sighed before leaning in and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip gently, elbow resting on the floor next to Dagurs head.

Dagur gripped her hips tightly, kissing back with the same enthusiasm, hands pressing her closer too him. She moaned, fingers tangled into the short cropped hair, tugging at it. Dagur pulled away, holding her at half arms length, staring up at her, pupils dilated.

“Bragi…” He breathed, lips parted slightly. She stared down at him, eyes locked on his.

“Been wanting to do that for years.” A crimson flush spread from his chest to above his armour, tinting his cheeks red. Bragi pressed herself against Dagur, smiling to herself. His arms looped around her waist, hugging her close.

“You’re mine now, you got that.” He murmured into her ear.

“I laid my claim on you when we were five Dagur, you’re a little late.” She smirked. Dagur chuckled, before sitting up, lifting her with him. He cupped her face in both his hands, leaning in to steal another kiss. Now he’d have to go without her until they’d gained more information on the Dragon Riders. He didn’t like it… he didn’t like the idea at all. Dagur got to his feet, still clutching onto Bragi, his arms under her thighs, backing them to a corner where Bragi had strung up a hammock instead of a bed.

“I guess I have to make up for lost time then huh?” He gave her a wide grin before leaning in to kiss her again.


	3. Chapter 3

They’d arrived at the graveyard just as the sun was beginning to go past the horizon. Bragi was stripped of her armour, hands bound behind her back, she was wearing Dagurs ragged tunic from this morning, bruises on her neck now mottled purple. Her tattoos and tribal markings were on display and to Dagur, she still looked like every bit of the Berserker she was. She still had a dagger hidden in her boot, but other than that, the only thing of value she had was her belt, emblazoned with the Berserker crest, and her life. Dagur had her at the helm of the ship, held by two Outcasts as she didn’t put much effort behind the struggle. 

Dagur had easily captured all the Dragon Riders but Hiccup, locking them into a cage. The riders seemed surprised to notice Bragi bound by chains. Astrid seemed to recognize her first. 

“Freyja?” She gasped in surprised. 

“It’s Bragi, Astrid.” She corrected, tugging at the chains. She shot a fake glare at the Outcasts and Dagur, no real heat behind it.

Just before Astrid could reply, Hiccup had popped out from the hull off the ship, carrying a cylindrical object in his hand, accompanied by his Night Fury. 

“Hiccup we’re sorry he got the drop on us when we were searching th-” Astrid began before Dagur interrupted, smiling at Hiccup with a dangerous grin. Hiccups eyes glanced between Dagur and his friends in the cage before they stopped on Bragi.

“Bragi, hey… it’s been…” He trailed off with a choked laugh when he noticed the bruise around her neck, the chains around her ankles and wrists. “What’s going on? What did he do to you?” He asked.

“Come on brother, no time for games. I need whatever you’re hiding behind that back of yours, then I’m going to throw this traitor to the eels.” Dagur but in, hands waving around, gesturing to Bragi as she struggled against the Outcasts. Bragi couldn’t help it, Dagur said the words with so much conviction and determination that she’d stomped on the Outcasts foot, kneeing him in the stomach and shoving him away so she could try to lunge at Dagur. The Berserker Chief chuckled, masking his surprise before focusing on Hiccup. 

“What will you do Hiccup? Save the people? Or fight me and kill them all?” Dagur taunted. Bragi really shouldn’t have felt afraid at that, feeling her chest tightened as her neck throbbed as a reminder of Dagurs new found strength.

“He’s not lying!” She called out from behind Dagur. “He doesn’t care whether his own men live or die against you Hiccup!” She faked a cough, dropping her head as if calling out had strained her badly after her burst of energy against the Outcast earlier. Hiccups eyes flicked back and forth between the three parties. Bragi looked exhausted with her shoulders slumped, head dropped, lack of armour and weapons as well as the bruises around her neck making his stomach twist. Dagur was standing still in front of him, hand outstretched for the cylindrical thing he had and Astrid and the others… were watching from inside the cage as Dagur motioned his other hand to the remaining Outcast and he began to drag Bragi away to the edge of the oat where could hear the distant sound of hissing.

Panic seized her for a second when she realized Dagur wasn’t playing around anymore. Hiccup was handing the object over to him and the Outcast was still dragging her towards the edge of the ship. When she’d gotten close enough to catch a glimpse overboard, there wasn’t a boat, or a safety net, just dark water churning with eels awaiting their next meal. Dagur was laughing hysterically as the other men left the ship over the edge to an awaiting boat.

“Dagur!” She screeched. “Dagur no!” Betrayal flooding her expression as the Outcast tipped her overboard, as she fell she heard Astrid and Hiccup's shouts, the sound of hissing eels and slam, into the water. Liquid flooding her ears and lungs as she gasped, chains weighing her down as she tried to kick her way up back to the water's surface. The eels underwater were getting closer, snatching at the chains around her legs for an easy yank away to pull her into the dark depths of the ocean. Out of the corner of her eye as her lungs constricted and her vision began to blur, she saw The Reaper, the ship Hiccup and the others were on, being dragged under by eels. A light blasted past her face before her eyes closed, giving in to the sinking feeling in her chest, the last thing she felt was something grabbing her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is she okay?” Astrid murmured as they were flying back to Berk. The Reaper had sunk and after getting the object back from Dagur, Hiccup had helped Astrid fish Bragi out of the water. Hiccup knew Bragi from when Dagur would come to Berk with his father. Bragi’s father was one of Oswald the Agreeable’s most trusted generals, and his daughter Freyja… now know as Bragi, was best friends with Dagur. While Dagur had tried to make Hiccups life miserable, Bragi had gotten along with him for a number of reasons. Bragi had a little brother who was a runt, and her father had beaten the baby to death when he was seven days old. In retaliation, Bragi had changed her name, bypassing her father's approval by going to the tribe's shaman, and by befriending Hiccup to help him train. Hiccup glanced down at the bruises on her throat, and her body slumped on Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare was the only dragon large enough to carry an unconscious passenger, the others flew close as a precaution. 

“I think Dagur did that to her.” Fishlegs mumbled, frightened but the dull tone of Bragi's’ skin. “Did you see how easy it was for him to just throw her overboard and they’ve been friends of years?” He questioned, frantic.

“Dagur called her a traitor remember? Maybe something happened when Dagur was on Outcast Island.” Hiccup replied rationally, eyes straying to Bragi.

They’d arrived at Berk sometime later, Bragi having woken up halfway through the flight home. She had sat up dizzily and had almost fallen off Hookfang if Snotlout hadn't grabbed her arm and held her steady. She didn’t seem afraid of the dragons to Hiccup, more like she was fascinated, and like she was admiring them up close.

Snotlout helped Bragi off Hookfang, holding her hand kindly instead of pulling his usual pranks. Hiccup strode up to her, holding a friendly hand out. Bragi met his eyes carefully, before gripping his hand and pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you Hiccup.” She smiled softly, wincing when the edges of Hiccup's tunic rubbed against the bruises ringed around her throat. Hiccups eyes were immediately drawn to the bruises, the purples and blues a sharp contrast against her skin tone.

“Did he do this?” He asked softly. Feeling hurt, remembering how Dagur carelessly allowed her to be thrown overboard, she nodded in reply. Hiccup was going to say something before they were interrupted by the sound of an indignant Stoick. Hiccup realized his father had spotted the Berserker crest on Bragi's belt instead of her face. Before Hiccup could say anything to diffuse the situation, Bragi had twisted, eyes widening as she spotted Stoick. The Chiefs own eyes widened, before he’d strode up to her, hand clasping on her shoulder.

“Bragi… it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” His eyes dropped to her neck and he frowned. “And… you’re not wearing any armour.” His raised his eyes,  meeting hers and his frown deepened. “Dagur did this didn’t he. You were always too sane to be friends with that boy!” He growled. 

Bragi raised a hand and Stoick paused. “I goaded him into a fight Stoick… he’s stronger, faster now, I underestimated him and he pinned me and he just had his hands around my neck.” She began to explain, as the other Vikings listened to her, why Dagur had called her a traitor and thrown her overboard. “I was meeting with a rogue trader without his knowledge, he got mad about it and I challenged him… I’d met the trader when I was leading half off the Berserkers Armada outside the borders of the archipelago when I heard about Hiccup fighting the Red Death on a Night Fury. My duty didn’t allow me to return to Berserker when Oswald was murdered by a dragon, and when the treaty renewal rolled around, I was sent off to another mission by Magnus outside the Archipelago, near the Warkens tribe. Magnus was trying to keep me away from Dagur, claiming I was a bad influence. By the time I’d come back to Beserk, we were falling into ruin, my half of the Armada had hardly any supplies at all, Dagur had sided with the Outcasts and Alvin the Treacherous. My half of the Armada refused to join the war. We wanted to keep the peace. I pleaded, pleaded with Dagur to stop but…” She coughed, head dropping and shoulders slumped. “Magnus had too much of an influence by then. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him from attacking you Hiccup.” She faked her sincerity. Although her story was true, being sent away from Dagur was a nightmare and Magnus disapproving of her, her sincerity was definitely not.

“It’s not your fault child.” Stoick was standing as an imposing figure behind Hiccup.

“It is… The trader I was meeting kept me updated on Dagurs whereabouts and what he was doing. He was the one that helped me arrange for Dagurs escape. I thought I was getting my best friend back… but when I goaded him, and was pinned, all I could see was anger, hatred in his eyes. He didn’t let go until I gave up on struggling.” She fake-whimpered pathetically, hand coming up to rub at the bruises.

“Fishlegs, take her to Gothi, get something for the bruising, you can decide among yourselves who she stays with.” Stoick ordered. Bragi raised her eyes to meet Stoicks and the others before nodding. Growing up around Hiccup and the others was something that made her grin. If their personalities hadn’t changed, that meant Snotlout would be her prime target, or Tuffnut. As she was led away from the crowd of vikings that had gathered around the commotion, she felt Fishlegs’ eyes on her, watching her carefully.

“I’m not going to try anything.” She said softly. Fishlegs head snapped to look at her, his eyes frightened. “Dagur had me thrown overboard, unless you’re going to do the same, I won’t hurt you.” She held her hand out gently for Fishlegs to grasp. Fishlegs glanced at her, then her hand, before shaking it.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t stop Dagur from throwing you overboard.” He apologized sheepishly once they shook hands, rubbing the back of his neck. Bragi shrugged.

“Not like Dagur cared about me.” She spat bitterly. Of all the things, she expected a battle axe to the throat, knife in the back… not getting thrown overboard into waters infested with screaming eels. She cursed Dagur internally, feeling betrayed by his actions. She didn’t expect him to just, let her die. That’s how it really was, she was expendable, just like the rest of his armada. The same fucking armada she’d risked her life to rebuild for him. “It’d feel worse if he actually cared.”

“Maybe he does, in some weird way.” Fishlegs said nervously. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Not like she could change anything now, the plan was into play, now all she had to do was gain everyone else’s trust, and then go home to Dagur.

“Gothi’s still around?” She changed the subject quickly. She remembered Gothi from when she’d drag Dagur to see her when they visited. It was a long time, eleven years at least since she’s seen Gothi. Gothi always had a bad feeling about Dagur, especially when she’d found out Dagur had been giving her Fire Root, having gotten it from his older warriors. That day had been the worst. Gothi had whacked them on their heads with her staff before giving them her silent lecture which Dagur shrugged off.

“Yeah, still going strong. She’s still learning new ways to treat us.” Fishlegs said excitedly and she smiled at the enthusiasm.

“I haven’t seen her since… I think before Oswald died… last time we had to renew a treaty and Oswald was still chief.” She answered, head tilting to the side. She followed Fishlegs to Gothi’s hut, smiling at the shaman when she’d recognized her. Gothi welcomed her back, digging through her items cheerfully before lifting something she hadn’t seen since she was 12. It was the shell necklace Dagur made for her when he was still slightly innocent. He’d given it to her when they were 7 before he started training to take after his father.

“That…” Gothi nodded enthusiastically when she spotted it. “Dagur gave that to me.” 

Gothi motioned for her to lower herself. She got to her knees and Gothi slipped it over her neck, noticing the bruising on it. She went back to rummage through her ingredients, going through them, picking out a few ingredients and bringing them to her table. Gothi began mixing the ingredients in a bowl, pouring a clear paste into the bowl, mixing it with the other ingredients. The salve took a few minutes before she’d scooped it into a wooden jar, handing it too her, a comforting hand placed on her arm. 

She accepted the salve gratefully, smile on her face. Fishlegs gently gripped her arm, leading her away from Gothi’s hut as she applied the salve with her free hand to her bruises. She grimaced when she poked herself accidentally, small yelp escaping from her throat.

Fishlegs lead her back to the great hall, to leave her with Stoick before he disappeared. The Chief of the Hooligans watched her with a great interest as she moved around the hall, listening to different conversations. She stepped away from the crowds for a moment, hand lingering on her bruises as she watched the rest of the crowd move around and socialize from a corner. 

A group of them eyed her warily, not used to seeing another Berserker on the island after the Berserker War three years ago. She didn’t remember who they were, or  why they thought of her as a threat without weapons, but she moved away the great hall, sneaking away from Stoicks watchful eyes. She cut through the houses of the village. It had been a while since she’d navigated her way through the backstreets, getting lost a few times and running into dead ends before backtracking her way to a new path. She stopped at a dead end again, feeling frustrated, Berk must have expanded from what it was when she was younger.

She spotted shadows on the wall opposite her. She spun around, spotting the three vikings that were eyeing her in the Great Hall. 

“What’s a Berserker doing on Berk? Without their armour or weapons.” They jeered, fists clenched at their sides.

“None of your business.” She spat, eyes scanning for a way out.

“It is now. You’re here.” One stepped forward and she automatically fell into a stance, fists raised, feet poised, ready to move at a moment's notice.

“It’s none. Of. Your. Business.” She hissed.

“Oh, but it is.” They closed in to block off her exits, she could feel their gazes burning through her, intense and somewhat frightening. It was her, or them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dagur found his time on his ship to be boring after Bragi had gone on her mission. There was no more easy banter, no one who understood his moods and didn’t disappoint him, no one who kept him company when he was bored, no one to unload his anger into. No one that he could lust for and pull into his bedding when he wanted. Since Bragi had kissed him in the Captains Quarters, he could feel the linger of her lips on his, her body writhing beneath him as he thrust inside her, his hands wound in her hair and fingers digging into her flesh as he bit at and marked her thighs, breasts, chest and throat, legs on either side of his hips as she rode him, body spearing herself onto his cock with incredible amounts of intimacy. She’d been so responsive, so perfect for him and willing, as enthusiastic as he was. She’d bared her neck for him, allowed him to do as he pleased as he lifted her to her hands and knees, arm wrapped around her waist for leverage as he pressed along the line of her back, cock sliding through slick and oil, her whimpers and mewls drowning out any unnecessary emotions flooding his mind.

He sighed glumly, eyes wandering around the ship for something fun to do. He thought back to the bruises that marked her neck… Hiccup had noticed them, and because of them he’d instantly blamed Dagur for them, and he’d not bothered with Dagur as soon as he believed Bragi was in danger. If he was still twelve, and unawares of Bragi's’ feelings for him, he would have over reacted to such a gesture, Hiccups kindness. Saying he didn’t like how Hiccup had easily accepted Bragi, and how she had done the same, was an understatement. He hated it more than he hated his Uncle Magnus from sending Bragi away from him with half the Armada. Then Savage had mentioned a few hours ago, that Bragi was meeting with a rogue trader monthly for supplies, he knew… he knew something was happening.

“I want that traders name Savage.” He barked. The Outcast nodded out of fear, turning to bark orders to other men.

Dagurs thoughts about the situation were jumbled at the moment. It made sense to have a specific trader to ally with, but other than that. Bragi had no cause to deal with him as frequently as had been recorded in the Captains’ Log. There had been times over the past three years, where she’d gone to meet with him multiple times in one month alone.

Something about the log books didn’t make sense to him when he’d gone through them, wanting to look for clues. The trader was unnamed in all the entries Bragi had left, and it stated she’d met him outside the Archipelago. 

Feeling curious and suspicious, he wandered down to the Captains’ quarters, pushing open the door slightly and slipping in, closing the door gently behind him. It still looked the same as it did yesterday, and Bragi's possessions were still where she’d left them before they’d gone to the graveyard. She had spare clothing in a bag under her bedding, forming part of her makeshift cushion, her battle axes were well taken care off next to her bedding, recently sharpened when Dagur was bored with the men on his ship. He went over to her bedding, reaching for the bag full off clothing, shaking out the clothing experimentally. A small black leather bound book clattered onto the floor. Dagur froze, before reaching down for the book, the emblem on the book unfamiliar to him, but it was wax. The emblem depicted a dragon curled around a wolf, the wolf being larger than the dragon in a deep purple wax. He unwound the material binding the book shut, noticing it was a high quality, fine silk ribbon. He frowned, the book must have been a gift, for her to bring it along and cherish it greatly. He opened to the first page, spotting Bragi's name written at the bottom of the front cover. He turned the next page, reading the penmanship that was definitely not Bragi's.

_ My love, _

_ It pains me greatly that you must return to the Archipelago where I cannot visit you. I pray to the Gods that you return to my arms soon, this is my gift to you. _

_ Your sun and stars. _

Dagur frowned at the message written in neat, thin strokes. It certainly wasn’t something he had written to Bragi, or anyone he knew. The next few pages were entries from Bragi herself, cursing Uncle Magnus for sending her so far away. More personal versions of the Captains log, including more detail about what she had seen, who she had met on those missions, what she had done. A particular entry stood out to him as he flicked past it.

_ ‘He’s very gentle with me, nothing like Dagur might be… I miss him… can’t be without him, crave his every presence, but I am here instead of by his side.  _

_ His cock was large, felt so good inside of me, pressing into me slow and steadily as he panted against my neck. “My sun and stars.” I had bit my tongue to stop Dagurs name from spilling from my lips. Why is it I crave what I cannot have?’ _

He dropped the book onto the floor in shock, the sudden realization crashing into him like a wall. Bragi had left Beserk a virgin, untouched because she’d never allowed anyone to take something she would promise to someone she’d thought to spend her life with. When he’d finally had her under him, he hadn’t realized that when he’d fucked her hard enough to make her scream, but yet she also took his cock with experience, he didn’t take her innocence or her purity. A trader had done so… he had witnessed her face as his cock first entered her, when she had orgasmed, when she was mewling and whimpering, writhing at being impaled on a cock. He wasn’t the first to have her. Someone else had touched her, brought her pleasure before he could.

He picked the book up and flipped through to another page, scanning the entry and frowning when he read it.

_ ‘I’ve run out of Fire Root, the small bag I had is somewhere in the bottom of the ocean, the spare in my boot has finally finished. Steinar has promised to push me through cold turkey, allow me to cleanse myself with Dream Root until the after effects are gone. Also, I’ve met Steiner's brother today… he told me Steinar is a prince, so why is he calling himself a simple trader. Hakaan offered to share me and Steinar threatened him. Steinar treats me well, I like it here with him but I miss Dagur. Magnus sent me away for another mission, way too simple for me, I’ve detoured here with my spare time. If I could. Magnus would be lying dead with his heart and throat ripped out. Steinar is calling me, I must go.’ _

He knew these names, Steinar definitely  _ was _ a prince, from North of the Archipelago and to the West of Berserk, far enough West through the mist and away from the Archipelago that his tribe didn’t cross paths with anyone from the Archipelago… Unless the tribe was looking to expand into the Archipelago, they would need to find a link between the two tribes. How Bragi had made her way out there, he didn’t know, but he was definitely going to find out why.

 

* * *

 

 

Bragi was cornered in, she was torn between causing trouble in the village, and risking her safety trying to jump the wall not know what was on the other side. She certainly wasn’t going to take on three villagers without any form of weapon. She didn’t have anything from Notte, the Berserker shaman, to enhance her Berserker Rage, she’d be going cold turkey soon and she didn’t want to have to do it in front of the villagers of Berk. She’d had the last of her Fire Root months ago when she’d returned from Steinars’ ship, effects of the Fire Root lasted three months at most, and the last time she had run out, Steinar had made Dream Root tea, rendering her unconscious through half the process while he’d fucked her into submission for the rest of it, hands pinning her as her body fought and pushed, trying to hurt itself. Her hands were already shaking as she glared at them, hissing and snarling to keep them back as she edged back towards the wall. It was now or never, over the wall it was. Better risk it all. She turned, taking a quick run up from where she stood, launching herself at the wall, fingers scrambling for purchase at the walls edge, hearing the men growl behind her, following her, grabbing at her feet and legs as she pulled herself up the wall, swinging her legs over to look down at a twenty foot drop. She glanced back at the villagers before closing her eyes and letting herself fall off, bracing for pain.

The ground never came, as she hit a large body, warm scales pressed against any uncovered skin.  Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to come face to face with an orange Monstrous Nightmare, its head turned to look at her with some form of concern (from a dragon no less) before it looked back at the villagers and roared, breathing fire at them as a warning shot. The Monstrous Nightmare then turned around, wings flapping as it took off away from the village. She shouted, surprised, hands scrambling to grip at its’ scales, holding on, turning to stare as it flew further and further away from the village, over treetops, soaring as the sun lowered beyond the horizon. 

She turned her head East, staring out over to where she knew the Armada would have stopped and taken rest by this time, wondering what Dagur was doing without her. She had only gotten him back today and she was now separated from him. If she had the choice, she’d have spent her day with Dagur on their bedding, naked and mapping each others bodies with their tongues. Lips wrapped around Dagur’s cock, his hands threaded through her hair like they were when he fucked her like an animal on her bedding in the Captains Quarters.

She felt a tingling in her foot and her eyes widened, slumping over on the dragon as the tingling spread up her leg. Cold Turkey. The Fire Root must have been wearing off, without a spare leaf to chew, she couldn’t stave off the impending side effects of not continuing a regular schedule. With her chest pressed to the dragon's back, she began to mumble to the dragon. 

“Dragon… I can’t hold on for much longer.” The tingling had spread to her waist and other leg, buzzing and making her grimace as her legs dangled uselessly. The dragon seemed to have heard her, lowering towards the ground. The tingling was spreading faster as the dragon grew closer to the ground. She couldn’t feel her hands now and the tingling was spreading up her arms, fingers unable to hold onto the scales. She tumbled to the ground off the dragon's back, the reptile's tail swung around and caught her before it landed and she hit the ground, laying her onto to ground with a kindness and gentleness she didn’t expect.

The ground wasn’t very comfortable but the dragon curled around her, propping her back against it’s leg as she began to shiver against the warm scales and the cold dirt on the ground. Her mind couldn’t focus on a specific thing, shifting through her thoughts as quick as dragons flew through the air. Everything hurt and the tingling descended into a sharp burning sensation flooding her veins. Her head dropped back against the Monstrous Nightmare, lolling to the side as her eyes fluttered close, breathing heavily, hands twitching, legs and body trembling. A heat source warmed up next to her, and through the haze her mind registered that it was the tail of the Monstrous Nightmare.

“Thank you…” She murmured to the dragon, curling towards the warmth as her body began to heave, breath coming out in short pants, mind going blank. The Monstrous Nightmare made a noise, and she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes to look it. It made a rumbling noise, the body vibrating with it, worried as the why the Viking it rescued was now heaving and gasping as if she couldn't breathe, her limbs falling limp.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen and the dragon riders had gone looking for Bragi once Stoick had told them that she was missing. Hookfang and Snotlout had gone West, Astrid and Stormfly were going around the perimeter of the village, Fishlegs and Meatlug were going to scout the cove and the coastline, while Toothless, Barf & Belch, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Hiccup were going to search the forest.

The moon shone brightly as the dragon riders searched the areas they’d flown too. Wherever Bragi had gone, it wouldn’t have been willingly, it was the last week of nesting season on Berk, most the dragons would have calmed down enough for interaction with Vikings, but Bragi was someone the dragons of Berk didn’t know.

Among all of the dragon riders, Fishlegs and Hiccup were the most worried off the two. Both wanted information about Dagurs armada and what he intended to do when he’d gotten the window of opportunity.

As they flew over the treetops, Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut kept their eyes peeled for any sign of her. The search was efficient, the three spotting the flame from the Monstrous Nightmares tail warming a fire next to a trashing Bragi, her eyes squeezed shut and her arms clutched around herself.

“Bragi!” Hiccup yelled, slinging his foot over Toothless’ back as they landed, heading straight towards her without a second thought. In an instant, the Monstrous Nightmare had its head reared up, hovering over her protectively, it’s tail whipping in front of Hiccup's face before he got to close, its’ maw open in a snarl, teeth glinting in the moon and firelight as its entire body lit up.

“It’s okay bud.’ Hiccup murmured, raising a hand threateningly as he stepped closer to the agitated dragon. “I just wanna see if Bragi’s alright.” He stepped closer. The dragon closed its’ mouth, eyes trained on Hiccups form as he knelt down next to Bragi, hands flailing around awkwardly for a moment, not knowing where to be placed before he settled on feeling her forehead, recoiling at the frigid temperature of her skin.

The Monstrous Nightmares tail lit up again and the dragon wrapped it in a circle around Hiccup and Bragi, not actually touching the two Vikings, but creating a circle of warmth for them, Bragi specifically.

“Looks like some dragons are still feeling their paternal instincts.” Hiccup muttered, gazing at the dragon tail. He pushed his hand under Bragi's back, trying to lift her into a sitting position. “Ruff, Tuff, help me get her onto Toothless.” As Hiccup hoisted her arm over his shoulder and began lifting her, the Monstrous Nightmare snarled and snapped at the young viking, not actually making any contact.

Bragi was shaking in their hold, her skin cold and clamming, hardly warmed by the flames from the Monstrous Nightmare.

“Gothi will have something for her.” Hiccup murmured as he placed her precariously on Toothless’ back.

“What’s happening to her Hiccup? Why is she shaking?” Ruffnut looked at her concerned as they took off from the ground, the Monstrous Nightmare left behind them. 

“I don’t know Ruff, but we’ll find out when we get to Gothi. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They had returned to Berk easily enough and Hiccup had flown Toothless directly towards Gothi’s hut, calling out for the shaman loudly. The door to her hut swung open and her eyes widened when she saw Bragi shivering and shaking on toothless’ back, cool beads of sweat on her pale skin. She began writing frantically with her staff, ordering Hiccup to place her near the fire that she had built inside the hut. Hiccup carried her towards it and laid her down as close as he could without burning her, feeling her tremble in his arms as her back touched the floor. She let out a high pitched whine and curled up on herself, lips a tinge blue.

Gothi had begun mixing a dark purple paste, that smelt of yaks milk and Monstrous Nightmare mucus into a small bowl, with a wooden spoon, making hand gestures to herself as she turned towards Hiccup. She insistently held the bowl out to him and began scratching the explanation that Hiccup was searching for.

“Fire Root? I thought that was only found West, near Berserk?”  Gothi scratched out a response before taking the bowl back from him, and kneeling down to rub the paste along the bare skin around Bragi’s neck and shoulders as well as her forehead, sighing down at the Berserker.

“So does that mean Dagur has been giving it to her all this time? Since they were younger?”

More scratching from Gothi and Hiccup sighed, dropping the hand he didn’t realize he was gesturing with. “Should I stay with her? Keep her company?” Gothi shook her head and he nodded, shoulders drooping down, eyes soft with concern. 

“I just can’t believe that Dagur did that to her.”

Gothi shrugged in response, her walking staff rattling as she made a broth in a pot over the fire. Hiccup stayed on his knees, staring down at Bragi. 

"I just can't."

 

* * *

 

 

“We can’t take her with us Hiccup! She’s still shaky on her feet.” Astrid argued, they were going to explore the maps they had found in the Dragon Eye, Hiccup was eagerly rocking back and forth on the heel of his feet as he replied.

“She can help us Astrid, she’s good with an axe and a spear and that way we can get her to talk about Dagur.” Hiccup said quietly. Astrid frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the ground, thinking it over. Her eyes passed over Bragi, who was standing with Snotlout holding an axe, Berserker belt gleaming in the sunlight against the dark clothes they gave her and the hood that was pulled over her head, covering any view of the bruises on her neck, her skin was still pale but she could stand for a few hours at a time without any problems.

“Fine, but you can save her if something goes wrong!”

“Alright! Guys, let’s go! Bragi, you’re riding with Snotlout!” Hiccup called over to the other Dragon Riders. They whooped and cheered before getting on their dragons, Snotlout helped Bragi onto Hookfang before they took off into the air.

Snotlout was telling her all about the three years between Dagur’s imprisonment and his release. The younger boy talked about Dagur like he was a failure and a coward, as if he’d not accomplished anything. Her fingers curled tighter into a fist, nails pressing crescents into her flesh, the pain distracted her from hurling the boy off his dragon and into the ocean below them. Dagur was a God, he brought back the true meaning of being a Berserker, to kill, to hunt, he was the chief of their tribe.

“-nd I remember when you protected Hiccup from Dagur being an idiot and Dagur actually listened to you!” He rambled on, not even looking back at her. 

“Snotlout don’t bore her to death please.” Hiccup called out from the Night Furys’ back. 

“She’s having fun!” Snotlout retorted carelessly.

“I’m really not.” She had her eyebrows raised, arms crossed, as she still gripped the axe she was given. Snotlout grimaced and quietened down with a pout.

“Maybe you should have ridden with Fishlegs?” Hiccup said as he flew around to Hookfang’s right, smiling at her.

“It’s alright Hiccup, I’m fine here,” She ran her free hand across Hookfang’s scales. “I kinda like the Monstrous Nightmare…” She murmured, Hookfang gave a snort and Snotlout pouted harder.

Hiccup chuckled and they flew on for hours, going from island to island and crossing it off the map that they had, first they ran from boars, then there were Whispering Death holes, she shuddered at the thought of them, and when she saw the blue oleander flower she almost whooped in joy until Fishlegs reminded everyone that they were poisonous to dragons.

They had managed to find a nicer island where they landed and made camp for the night on, where Tuffnut told them scary stories about yak rats and yak dragons. She found them stupid but they still made her chuckle as she leaned back against a log, she turned on her side against the log that she was using as as a rest, her hood tucked under her head for comfort. The fire burned with a soft hiss and crackle on the ground, soft orange glow reflecting off of the dew that began to cover the ground as the others turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, who are you?” The teenager sidled up to Bragi, smiling up at her. She rolled her eyes and took a step away from him. 

“None of your business.” She retorted. Gustav pouted before launching into a ramble.

“Well I’m Gustav, and I’m training to be a dragon rider, have been for years.” The little shit was showing off in front of her. Hah, like he impressed her. The corners of her lips turned into a frown and she scowled.

“I’m Bragi, and I am a Berserker General, have been for years, so bugger off.” She growled at him. 

Gustav muttered something about Berserkers under his breath and she growled, grabbing the scruff of his collar and hauling him up to meet her face.

“Wanna run that by me again you little runt!” 

“Bragi, relax, he’s just a kid.” Astrid held her hand out in front of the Berserker. Bragi stepped back, scoffing as her eyes wandered over to Astrid’s Deadly Nadder. 

“Some kid who think’s that he’s a Dragon Rider… why don’t you just tell him the truth? That he’s not fucking ready for it?” She hissed quietly.

“Because Hiccup wants to give him a chance. But we all agree with you, he’s still irresponsible.” Astrid answered before patting her shoulder. “Now come on, you can help with target practice since he’s not doing anything.” 

Bragi shrugged. “Sure, it’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Astrid led her over to the axes, chattering about how there wasn’t another girl who actually took fighting and seriously on the island and how she was so glad that Bragi was here because now she had another girl to train with.

“So… you and Hiccup? Last I saw he was pining over you from a distance when he was still scrawny?”

“W-what? No. He wasn’t pining over me? I think you’ve confused him with Snotlout.”

“Nope… definitely Hiccup doing the pining. He tried so hard to impress you when he was younger… I remember it.”

Bragi lifted an axe and tested it’s weight while Astrid pulled another one from the pile.  She turned towards the targets that were set up. The red and white bullseye on the barrels were a few feet away, around twelve and she raised the axe in her hand and threw it, hitting a bullseye.

“Nice shot. How about you try to impart a little of that knowledge to Snotlout Junior over there?”

“It’s like you want me to kill him.” She chuckled, making her way over to the axe to pull it out. “And I don’t think he’d handle it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dagur sat with the food in front of him, watching the teen scoffed the food in front of him like a wolf. His thoughts wandered to Bragi as the boy kept on eating, he wasn’t talking yet, wasn’t exchanging anything useful. When he did stop though he mentioned something interesting.

“And this girl… Her name was Bragi, or something, it’s weird because Bragi is the God of Poetry but… she was with Astrid helping train in the arena, but she also looked real close to the twins with their boar pit.” He rambled. “But she’s pretty aggressive, almost ripped someones head off with that axe throw she did…”

“Bragi you say? Did she have blue eyes? Red hair?”

“Yeah she’s real pretty too. I guess, if you were into psychopathic and dangerous.” Dagur raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“Sounds about right.” He murmured before pushing his plate away from him gently. “So how do you say we get the dragon eye from Hiccup?”

 

* * *

 

 

Bragi shuddered as they walked through the unstable caverns, Hiccup had brought her with him for back up against Dagur. Personally she was excited to see him, jittery on her feet as the caverns gave a small shake beneath their feet with every step. She’d missed Dagur, the feeling of him pressed up against her back when they slept was what comforted her at night.

The caverns were silent, the only sound was made by Hiccup’s foot, Toothless and the own sounds of her footsteps as the iron soles of the boots she wore clanked against the floor. These were Dagurs old pair that she had taken to wear. They were going to lay in wait for Gustav to bring Dagur to the caverns and to retake the dragon eye.

“Are we there yet?” Dagur drawled.

“We’re close… very close.” She heard Gustav reply. Dagurs voice hardened as he replied, tone turning dark as he crowded closer to Gustav’s back. As he was just about to make his move Gustav turned, shining the light from the Dragon Eye directly into Dagurs eyes, causing him to stumble back blocking his eys from the light.

As Gustav ran, Dagur rubbed his eyes, walking slowly as the caverns shook and the floor broke apart under them. 

Bragi lunged, and she shoved Dagur out of the way as the cavern broke apart beneath their feet, the ground crumbled out from beneath her and she fell. 

“Bragi!” 

She hung onto a rock protruding from the cliffside, feeling her fingers slipping as her boots scrabbled against the crumbling stone for purchase.

“Dagur!”

Hiccup yelled. Gustav had scrambled away from the gap as it widened, his own eyes trained as Dagur was flat on his stomach, arm outstretched, hand grasping onto Bragis wrist, hanging over the edge of the unstable rocks. Bragi dangled over the edge, feet swaying as her other hand scrambled for purchase on the brittle surface of rock. It crumbled beneath her fingers and she stared up at Dagur, fingers digging into his wrist.

“I’m not letting you fall.” 

He pulled her up the side, feeling her hand tighten around his wrist as she pushed her boots into the side of the cliff. As soon as her free hand gripped the edge without it crumbling she pulled herself up, letting Dagur drag her the rest of the way onto ‘solid’ ground. He clung to her, almost like he wasn’t going to let her go before he was shoved away by Toothless’ tail, the large appendage whipping across Dagur’s chest.

“C’mon!” Hiccup yelled from Toothless’ back, holding his hand out towards her. She glanced longingly back at Dagur, who was beginning to stand, his hand on the wall trying to steady himself, before she grabbed Hiccup’s hand and pulled herself onto Toothless.


End file.
